A Series of Predictions
by TrinityFlower of Memories
Summary: One-shots based on what fans believe will occur in Season 2 "House of Anubis". So join the excitement-what do YOU think will happen? Not affliated w/ HoA. No HHA/DHA specific spoilers please. Mostly Jara.
1. Chapter 1: Jerome's Initiation

**Prediction 1: Jerome's Initiation**

The fire crackled, the whispers from the smoke stentorious and hissing. A group of six students encircled near the burnt-out tree in the woods.

"Have you brought the item that means most to you?" Nina asked. Jerome nodded, clutching the scarf.

"Now toss it into the fire!" beamed Ambs.

"No way!" the boy argued, shocked. He then scowled at Alfie. "You _never _told me about this part, mate."

His friend looked at him sheepishly—turning 16 had no effect on his childlike mentality.

"Whoops?"

Jerome's lip turned tight towards the others. "I'm sorry, I can't."

"Oh," whined Patricia, "just throw in throw in the scarf, literally."

"No," his eyes turned cold. "This is my mum's," he looked down at it, rubbing the worn-out sections. "It's the only thing I have left of her."

"Oh..." Amber said, her cheer a bit lost. Since the beginning of Nina's entrance to their lives and perhaps due to the breakup influence with Mick a term ago, she had become more compassionate. "I'm sorry."

"What happened?" Nina asked. The group stood quiet.

His eyes downcast, a smile of remembrance appeared on his lips lightly. "Nina, there's some things we just don't bring up."

"Yeah..." Alfie stood quietly, even his bubbly self diminished. "Just let him throw anything else-"

"Wait! I got it!" Fabian exclaimed. "Drop in 20 pounds!"

"What!" Everyone stared at Fabian flabbergast.

"You've _got _to be joking," Alfie's mouth dropped

The brown-haired boy shrugged. "Jerome loves money, would could be better?"

"You mean _worse!"_

"Just _do _it, man."

With a pained expression, the tallest boy winced, taking out the notes from his pant pocket. Unconsciously, he pouted as he felt the paper notes leave his finger tips and disintegrate into the flames below.

"Now," Amber continued. "Repeated after me: I, Jerome Clarke, promise to protect the treasure of Anubis House and all its secrets," she stated, dramatically.

"I, Jerome Clarke, promise to protect the treasure of Anubis House and all its secrets," he repeated, rolling his eyes, his words clashed all as one.

"We now officially have our sixth member! Go team!" Amber clapped. The others clapped along, Alfie, Patricia and Fabian eagerly, while Nina's was somewhat reluctant.

"Guys, c'mon, we'll be late for class," Patricia stated. "Joy'll be back!" Quickly, she took her hand to her face, grinning. "Sibuna!"

"_Sibuna!"_

Jerome wrinkled his nose, before thought hit him. _"_Oh! Is _this_ that word you guys made up?"

"It's _not _made up," Amber stated, her eyes blinking repeatedly and slowly. "It's 'Anubis' backwards. _I _created it."

Jerome blankly looked at Amber for a while, then scorned. "Who in their right _mind_ would let _Amber_ create your club's catchphrase?"

"He's gotta point," Fabian chortled.

One by one, the kids started to wander back out of the forest as Jerome took a seat on the log, tired. Alfie slightly narrowed his eyes, about to walk away. "You coming, dude?"

"Yeah," Jerome nodded. "Meet you in a bit."

He was 20 pounds less than before but that had less of an impact than the thought of sacrificing his Mum's scarf. He remembered the day he stole the belonging the last time he was back home, all those many years ago. The six-year-old had just come back home for the weekend after hearing from the headmaster that his parents initiated that their son could no longer return home after that day. It had been the last day he had seen his baby sister. Even if his Mum had noticed...they were wealthy; she could get any scarf, better and with more richer material at anytime. This scarf though...was comparatively old, and became unappreciated by his mother. She used to wear it all the time when he was more younger, the times he actually felt loved at home. How sad that they were his earliest memories and that events cease to exist to this day.

Really, there was just some stuff you don't share.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I'd love for you all to either tweet ImagineHoA on Twitter your predictions of Season 2 "House of Anubis". This does NOT mean using "Het Huis Anubis" or "Das Haus Anubis" season 2's as your sources. You may submit dialouge, just something very brief and I will toy around with it. I'd like each 'one-shot' to be short as the only time I'll be able to write these are on my 30-minute train ride to university or to home. Enjoy! Please review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Don't Leave Me

Jerome didn't see why Amber couldn't had moved the doll house by herself. With Mick having come back after a few weeks as he helped his parents straighten the move to Austrailia, Fabian and Alfie were busy unloading his luggage…while he himself, the Clarkster had to manhandle…a dollhouse.

He could hear a bit of arguing and didn't seem to mind at all until he heard the two familiar pixie voice—that of which was his sister, arguing with…Mara?

"You USED me," Mara yelled in exasperation. "You…you're JUST like your brother. Did you KNOW that? Just as insane, just as manipulative. Did you ever even CARE about being my friend at all and listening to me just ONCE?" his crush continued. Peering over the ledge, Jerome narrowed his eyes as he saw the two girls in the midst of the hallway, Poppy looking stunned. Maybe it was the "big brother" in him that prevailed, unable to witness his scared baby sister's expression as she was getting yelled at. Even if it was by Mara…

"What is going on?" Jerome marveled as he climbed down the stairs as Mara threw him a look. "Oh, not you too," she muttered as she raced up the stairs and to her room.

He then scorned at Poppy. "What happened!" he hissed. He could see the tears dripping from her sister's corner of the eyes…his voice grew soft. "Poppy. Are you ok?"

Sniffling, she pushed off his hand on her shoulder. "I've got to fix this," she muttered before looking him straight into the eyes. "_Alone."_

_A_s he watched his sister dash up the stairs, he too followed in delayed response, hoping to hear what the catastrophe was about.

Mara laid on her stomach, phone in hand as she wiped the tears. Here she was, trying all she could to repair the Clarkes' relationship, to bring Jerome away from his ways, while no one wanted to bother about her confusion between Mick and…yes, Jerome.

Her door opened. There stood Poppy, an innocent scared expression across her face. "I—" she tried being strong but it was only too soon she cracked. "I'm sorry!" she bawled. "I didn't MEAN to use you to re-learn my brother, honest! I-I…" but she was at a loss of words as Mara glared, staying quiet.

The younger girl took it as a plus as she cautiously sat by Mara's edge of the bed. "Jerome DOES talk about you a lot. He said," she said softly, her tears wiping themselves off her face, "that…you're sweet, gentle, kind. That you would do anything for your friends."

Outside, Jerome stood near the hinges of the door, perfectly concealed from sight as his fist grew tight. She was going to spill to Mara, wasn't she?

He heard her murmurs continue. "I always thought…he was a complete _prat_ for talking about you like that," she sadly slipped out a chuckle, "I mean had I spilled all that he wrote in his notebook about you, it would had been the best way to get even." The girl took a deep breath, calming herself down.

"He also wrote how…you were the one person…who made him wish he were better. And kinder. And stronger as well. That he had anything of value.

"The thing was…I was going to use this all against him. Until I _met_ you, Mara. And then…and then I didn't realize how right he was until now…"

Her eyes again brimmed with tears as she looked into Mara's eyes. "Please don't take the last person who cares about me away. First it was my Dad, then Mum…now it seems like Jerome every SINGLE day wants nothing to do with me…

Mara, _please _don't go. Don't leave me like the rest."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**Author's Note: **The best way to make a correct prediction is to be broad about what exactly happens. I obviously don't know but I have a feeling these same emotions will be used later. I wrote this in about 10 minutes just because it played out in my mind naturally. And really, for some reason, I just GET these three, because they're all about emotions. No higher plots or all, it's about relations, their past. Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3: The Things Never Replaced

**Author's Note: **Yes, all rights are owned by Viacom and Nickelodeon. I own nothing besides my predictions, which, by the way- "A series of predictions" is just going to be Jara. It's the only plots I can think of fully and in respect to how the show does it—I try to do it justice.

This prediction takes place for maybe tonight's episode, the episode when Mick might leave. As unprofessional as it is, I really don't want to type out many scenes for what I believe could happen that involves Poppy, Jerome, and Mara, so I'll just tell: As the Americans know (spoilers for other countries' fans), Mick will be leaving and though it tears Mara so, she wants Mick to have this opportunity. As you can imagine, she'd be quite bothered by this and so she's just holding off on helping Poppy find Mr. John Clarke, her father. And of course Jerome's not going to help. So these key events play out like a dominos effect.

* * *

><p>Jerome had walked in late for supper. Nothing was out of usual—everyone chattered and talked, walked around, gathering their food. Even Nina and Fabian were talking, as if their break-up meant nothing to them. Taking a seat by Mara, he didn't really pay attention to Mick standing up when the other boy cleared his throat. He looked at all of them in the eye, one-by-one, nervously. "I'm moving to Australia." His statement was absolute.<p>

Jerome narrowed his eyes in astonishment, for he was never present when Mara told Patricia, Joy, and Alfie that Mick was taking another school into consideration. _Mara._

He turned to look at her, spying that her eyes were already red—_she must have already known. _And how quant and usual it would be for Mara want to break up with Mick to let him take his chance at this other school. As Mick continued on about the details, Mara abruptly stood, her gaze downfixed as she raced out the door.

"_Mara!" _Jerome jumped to his feet, both him and Mick calling after her before looking at each other. The relationship between them was more of a grudging intolerance, for neither really could ever stand each other recently. But there—Mick knew Mara would need to find other sources of comfort—and that he couldn't run back to her at all times, especially if they were broken up now. He may not have known much about what happened between Mara and Jerome when he had left for the States for a few days but he did know that Jerome really did care about Mara...and maybe it was Mara who needed Jerome now instead of his disappearing leaving-for-Australian self.

"Go," Mick motioned towards Jerome, the taller boy nodding with agreement.

It was only a few moments later, with Mara's untouched supper in his hands did he approach her shut door. "Mara," he knocked gently before opening the door himself. "I brought you your supper—" But she was no where in the room. And not only the room, but it wasn't until the next morning when he found her, furiously running towards Mick like a lost lover, needing to finish her goodbyes. And even then, he didn't see her in class. Poppy too had told him Mara had yet again given her a no when she had asked the older girl if they were on to research more on Mr. Clarke. He knew it was upsetting to Poppy.

Jerome had to talk to Mara though. It wasn't until after school in her room did he find her, Mara staring up at her wall, lost. "Go away, Jerome," her voice, however tired, was determined. As much as a small part of him was excited for what lied ahead of his future time spending with Mara, a much larger part couldn't see her hurt. "Please," she looked up at him as she sat up, "I don't need you making fun of this break-up as well like what you did to Fabian and Nina."

He grew shocked. "What! I would never _do _that to you, Mara, at all!"

"Jerome, I don't _want _to see you now," she glared, her eyes still brimmed with tears.

Fuming, Jerome took a deep breathe. "It's not polite to push people away."

"You would know," she muttered. Knowing she came off too strong when she saw Jerome back up, she sighed. I don't know what you're playing at, Jerome, but stop trying to take Mick's place. We're still together so please go."

"What?" Jerome looked alarmed, not expecting her answer.

The girl shrugged. "We kissed right before he left...Mick said he was all for a long-distance relationship. So we're going to try this out."

Jerome was stunned. But before he would let himself think into it any further, he narrowed his eyes softly at her. "Then why are you so upset—?"

"I _miss _him!" she began to sob. "I don't even _know _the next time I'll see him again!"

It ripped his heart out, the sight of Mara crying; he'd never seen her doing so before. "Mara," he cautiously sat by her, appreciating she didn't push him away now. He couldn't believe he was taking this turn but...he'd do anything to see her smile again. "Mick would _want_ you to be happy. I was only trying to help...as a _friend_. Seems like with Mick gone and now that Trixie's off with Joy, you barely have anyone to hang with now."

"How _dare _you!" she seethed. "I have _plenty _of people who care for me. It's not your job to be my knight in shining armour, Jerome. It's Mick's."

"Well he's not _here," _he raised his voice. Before he knew it, he threw his arms in frustration, muttering, "Why do I even try?" before exiting out.

It was after an awkward dinner afterwards for both Jerome and Mara. Neither could let go of the earlier events. With her mind being able to think clearly now, she realized what an injustice she'd committed when Jerome had lend out a helping hand and she'd basically slapped it away. After supper, she walked into his room, finding him sitting on the edge of the bed, in horror of a letter he was reading. "What is it?" she curiously asked. Eyes wide, barely having noticed her coming in, Jerome hid the letter behind him. "Nothing," he roughly answered. "Trudy must have slipped the wrong mail under the door." But she knew it wasn't a mistake based on the glare on Jerome's eye. Maybe she was the one to place the glare on his face in the first place.

He looked up at her. "Why are you here?"

She took a breathe, looking apologetic. "What I did was..._totally_ rude and uncalled for. No one can replace Mick...but that doesn't mean I can't have you as my friend as well."

Stiffly, he looked down before his expression grew soft. "It's fine. Besides. I'm not the one you should be apologizing too."

* * *

><p>"No, Samantha, I don't feel like drenching Mariana with oil—Oh!" Poppy called out as she swung her door opened before she realized her visitor was not whom she had expected to be.<p>

Mara and Jerome stood there for the first time at her boarding house, Jerome's arms crossed. "We're going to go look up some stuff on Dad. Are you in or out?"

* * *

><p>They still had an hour and half at the Frobisher library before curfew, looking up old newspaper archives that had any Clarke references. The tables had been well-dusted recently; the library, newly re-instated and with the addition of the Egyptian collection offered it a more magnificent worth.<p>

Mara sat opposite to Jerome at the table, both quietly skimming through articles without success. Poppy too had no luck when looking through old school records so far. John Clarke had been at school since 1979 but...the library had been closed since the 70's. _Would there really be anything on him? _Taking a small break, Mara found herself watching Jerome, his gaze half-heartedly not wanting to search but there was something in his eyes pleading to find any trace to his dad. "Poppy's searching for her dad," Mara began, "Why don't _you_ want to?" The boy's eyes gazed through his paper as he sat quietly. "I have nothing left to search for," he slowly looked her in the eyes. "I'm doing this for her, not me. Even if I've given up on him, I can't squash Poppy's hopes. Not when there's barely anything left to hope for."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Hope you enjoyed! Like I said, I'm trying not to be too specific as for what the plot is, what Jerome's letter states because I feel like for these predictions to most likely come true, I need to leave room open for whatever details HoA shows us. And no, I don't believe the last scene would take place in the same episode with all the others. Enjoy tonight's episode!


	4. Chapter 4: Here For You

**Author's Note: **This chapter is based off of http(:/)www. nick. com/videos/clip/house-of-anubis-catch-up-on-the-mysteries-week-three-TBHD1250-02. Html (delete the spacings and parentheses). Enjoy! I don't really think _this _week Mara will disappear but I'm sure she will by season's end.

* * *

><p>Mara had been gone for a full day: No notice or anything. After she had caught him and Alfie breaking in to the library and having saved their rears, his worries of her not speaking to him came true. It was lucky she had come in the nick of time or then maybe his fate would had end as his father. Before she disappeared, she had recently seemed more reserve as if she had forgiven him a mid-week but avoided contact with him to...save him. She <em>had <em>been spending time with Vera which was very odd and he came to hear her sobbing when he walked past her door a few times.

And now she was gone...the last time they've spoken was a day ago, right before she had disappeared, when they met in the hallways. She had seemed stress.

"_Are you going somewhere?" he'd asked as she jumped, heading out of the school doors. _

"_T-There's something I've got to do," she whispered; he could sense her worry._

"_Do you want me to come with you? It's the least I could do," he smiled, both of them remembering her assistance when he'd meet his father only a week previously. But she stood silent, just watching him painstakingly. Were those tears in her eyes?_

"_No...no, thank you but..." she fumbled with her fingers. "I've got to do this alone," her voice was barely audible. _

_ Before she walked, he grabbed her by the sleeve. "I'm here for you, Mara," he motioned. Sadly, she smiled. _

"_I know," her voice cracked. "And that's why I have to do this," she grabbed his hand, her clutch all the answers in the world for how scared she was._

He didn't understand then but looking back now, he knew; she was in trouble.

* * *

><p>Breakfast was set, the majority of the boarders there, Sibuna glad to have recovered the amulets by now.<p>

"Mara's missing," said a voice. They all turned to see Jerome at the door, out of uniform. "I'm going to go look for her. Who's with me?"

The table laid quiet. "Well?" Jerome clearly looked disgruntled. "Joy? Patricia? She's your best mate!"

"Jerome," Trixie made a face, "she could just be seeing family; she doesn't have to tell you everything."

Alfie made an apologetic face, knowing he was part of the reason why Mara had gotten angry with them as she found them at the library earlier that week. "Actually, she's told him nothing all week-"

"What is going on here?" Victor's voice erupted from behind Jerome. "You boy. Why are you not in uniform?"

Jerome straightened to his full height. "I'm not going to school, sir," he said bravely. "I'm going to go find Mara."

"Nonsense, I'm sure she'll turn up all in good time-" Vera began to say sweetly.

"No disrespect, miss," Jerome interrupted, "But..." he turned to Victor. "Sir, you've always been like a father to me when my own dad wasn't." Jerome softly said to the stern housetaker. "I've...for the most part, tried to obey every one of your rules. But sir, the one person who accepted me and helped me conquer my past...she is _missing _and I will do _everything _in my power to go find her—with your permission or not," he looked at Victor straight in the eye. Everyone held their breathe, even Eddie. No one had told Victor off recently, unlike how Eddie had done so with ill grace.

What seemed like minutes later, Victor nodded. "I shall go call the police." And with that, he took off as Jerome's hand flew to cover his mouth, the overwhelming of the situation at hand taking into effect now.


End file.
